[unreadable] The long-term goal of this proposal is to develop an automated, on-demand, electrochemical generator of chlorine dioxide solution for endoscope reprocessing in collaboration with a reputed Health Science Center. The electrochemical generator will incorporate novel generation and separation technologies that produce a solution of only chlorine dioxide in water without dissolved salts. This novel technology will enable healthcare professionals to rapidly generate reliable disinfecting solutions thereby eliminating the need to transport and store disinfecting solutions. There are several chlorine dioxide solutions on the market, but Lynntech's solution is free of corrosive ionic constituents and inorganic oxidants. During Phase I, Lynntech will demonstrate the feasibility of using electrochemically-generated chlorine dioxide solution for endoscope disinfection/sterilization by comparing disinfection capabilities and material compatibility with currently used disinfectants. In addition, the proposed Phase I work is designed to generate parametric data to design and build a device during a follow-on Phase II project. Such a disinfectant generating device is expected to have a high commercial potential and this aspect will be pursued through collaborative work with industrial partners during the Phase II R&D program. Anticipated Benefits/Potential Commercial Applications of the Research or Development: The development of a low cost, fast acting, safe, and high performance disinfecting solution will reduce health professional exposure to toxic chemicals and decrease cost of endoscope reprocessing. The proposed electrochemical generator can easily be commercialized in two forms. Manufacturers of Automated Endoscope Reprocessors (AERs) can incorporate an electrochemical cell into their units, making them more complete, or manufacturers could simply produce a standalone unit that produces disinfectant for existing AERs or manual disinfection. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]